1. Field of the Invention
The subject disclosure relates to components and systems for quantum computing, quantum search, and more particularly to improved quantum search components and systems; quantum computing components and systems; quantum memory components and systems; quantum storage components and systems; quantum retrieval components and systems; classical (non-quantum) search components and systems; integrated quantum-classical computing components and systems; integrated quantum-classical search components and systems; and integrated quantum-classical cryptosystems.
2. Background